Confeciones de una Típica Tacticista
by Mistic girl
Summary: Ser tacticista es un trabajo muy estresante, miren el libro de notas de Rita y descubran que es lo que piensa


Confesiones de una típica tacticista

Confesiones de una típica tacticista

Bueno he dejado un pequeño espacio en mi libro de anotaciones para simplemente hablar de algunos de los integrantes de este ejercito, si bien por diversión o por quejarme, ambas cosas nwn jiji.

¿Con quien podría empezar?...um… oh ya sé comencemos no con una persona, sino con una parejita que juro que me hizo rabiar mas que todos los demás, la parejita de Fiora y Kent esos dos ¡Arsh! . ¡Eran horribles! Los junté porque me parecieron que irían bien juntos ¿Y cómo me pagan? Diciendo patrañas sobre que en el campo de batalla no deberían estar juntas personas de distintos sexos porque crearía distracciones ¡Por un carajo! Son mis malditos planes, no suyos, después de que los encontré hablando de que pensaban darme una "charla" sobre como hacer estrategias carentes de distracciones los separé permanentemente, a Kent lo junté con la hermana de Fiora, Farina; personalmente ella me cae muy bien ¡Es genial! Aunque nos halla estafado con eso del precio de sus habilidades ¬¬U ¡¿20000 monedas de oro?! Juro que por poco me daba un infarto, la única persona de la que hubiese aceptado ese precio era de Lord Athos, ese tipo será viejo pero sabe como patear traseros ¿O quemar?, no lo sé, pero me estoy saliendo del tema. A Fiora la junté con este tipo emmm… ¿Cómo se llama? Geitz o algo así, aparentemente lo conoció en su infancia o algo así, realmente no me importa… pero ahora que cada uno de ellos tiene una pareja diferente no me molestan más ¡wiiiiiiii! Ejem (nnU) continuemos

Bueno, por ahora tenemos un punto menos por este ejercito (si lo pienso bien serian 2 pero weno…9.9) Bueno de que otra cosa (o persona) puedo hablar… mmm ¡Oh si! ¡El caballero ciego! (Jijiji le puse un sobrenombre) Lowen, ese tipo esta casi totalmente ciego, creo que si le pidiera que atravesara un muñeco estático a dos metros de él con una jabalina, fallaría ¬¬#, pero ya resolví eso jajaja, una noche me metí en su tienda y lo dejé con el cabello súper corto, casi calvo pero me dio cosita así que se lo dejé como de 1cm de largo, no me arrepiento de ello ya que en ese tiempo Lowen mejoró mucho en batalla y sus ojos ¡OMG! sus ojos eran de un dorado impresionante, no tenebroso como las creaciones de Nergal sino de uno de esos dorados que te hacen gritar "¡Kyaaaaaaa! ¡Que lindo!" pero lamentablemente su pelo volvió a crecer – –U (mucho mas rápido de lo normal ahora que lo pienso) y ahora volvió a ser el caballero ciego -Suspiro- ¿Qué le vamos a hacer?

Bueno ¿Quién más?… ¡Ya sé! Hablaré de Karel; Karel ahhhhhhhh… ese tipo es muy sexy de verdad ahora entiendo porque se volvo tan fuerte, sino cualquiera hubiera intentado hacerle "cosas" contra su voluntad, jijiji aunque a veces me asusta con eso de la sangre y las espadas, cuando lo conocimos le dijo a Lyn algo de que su espada era muy hermosa, al principio creí que estaba coqueteando con ella pero resultó que no, y a Lucius le dijo que su sangre no valía nada, que era débil; a mi… pues me dijo que yo era diferente, normalmente me hubiera ofendido, confundido o cualquier otra cosa si no hubiera estado tan ocupada babeando mientras miraba su camisa desabotonada, sus pectorales y sus… (Mejor dejo de hablar de él, o voy a parecer una obsesionada n.nU).

Hablando de Lucius con él pasé una vergüenza, ya que nunca supe que era un hombre sino hasta que me despedí de él después de derrotar al tío de Lyn, le dije a Lucius "Fuiste de una gran ayuda, hermana" se me quedó mirando raro y me dijo "Soy hombre" Que vergüenza pasé ese día al menos nadie más estaba presente -fiú-

Alguien que me da mucha risa es la pequeña Rebecca, jijiji hasta ahora le ha pateado las partes bajas a Sain y a Wil y a confundido a Raven y a Dart con su hermano Dan… uno de estos días se meterá en un enorme problema por ser tan agresiva, o bien, por confundir a cualquiera con su propio hermano. Entiendo que lo extrañe pero no se debería de dejar llevar por sus emociones tan fácilmente.

Una pareja que me da mucha risa son Hector y Lyn, pelean por cualquier cosa pero al final se disculpan y vuelven a estar bien, es una relación complicada si me lo preguntan pero eso ya es asunto de ellos dos, al final capas tendrán una niña con el cabello azul y la personalidad tímida de Florina con un nombre raro que incluya el nombre de Lyn dentro del de la niña; y no culparía a la niña si fuera tímida, con un padre como Hector ya uno se imagina las reacciones de un padre temperamental, Hector a veces incluso a mi me intimida.

Una persona de la que me pueda quejar fácilmente es Vaida (espero que nunca valla a leer esto) ¡La odio! ¡La odio, la odio, la odio, la odio, la odioooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Siempre me dice que soy una debilucha (no lo voy a negar, pero aún así duele ¡TENGO SENTIMIENTOS! ¿SABEN?) Bueno no importa, que conste que no es solo conmigo, ya que por su culpa Canas y yo nos hemos quedados sin libros para leer, pero ella no sabe lo útiles y entretenidos que pueden ser los libros ¡No! Ella piensa que son un ingrediente esencial en la dieta de su dragón, Umbriel, el cual también odio, odio, ¡odioooooooooooo!

Algo que no entiendo de este ejército es porque a tanta gente le cae mal Serra, si es un poco engreída y chillona pero ¡Hey! Nadie es perfecto. Aunque ahora que lo pienso tal vez la quiero porque me recuerda a una vieja amiga que no volví a ver… -sniff- la extraño… bueno fuera pensamientos tristes

Hablando de Serra me encanta ponerla cerca de Erk se que él, en el fondo, muuuuuuuuuuuuy en el fondo, en el centro metido en un huequito siente algo por Serra, ella es bonita, tarde o temprano el rebelará sus sentimientos hacia ella de eso estoy segura.

Bueno hablemos de algo simple que no me haga enojar ni sentirme triste, los chicos bellos de este ejército n/n

Si, afortunadamente esa es una de las cosas que me encantan de este ejército, mires a donde mires, vallas a donde vallas, siempre habrá un chico súper guapo dispuesto a seguir tus órdenes, y eso es algo que no cambiaría por nada ;-P. Aparte de los anteriormente mencionados nombraré otros que también me gustan:

Eliwood, ese niño si es bello, me encanta su pelito rojo, es súper kawaii, es muy tierno generoso y gentil.

Raven, este parece que te fuera a atravesar con la mirada pero me encanta esa expresión dura de su rostro, además de su físico (¡Qué brazos me muero! xwx)

Sain, bueno simplemente lo quiero mucho y me gusta, no diré nada más ¬/¬

Matthew, será ladrón, será la persona más irreverente del mundo pero lo quiero, es mi compañero de fechorías y travesuras, además de que también es muy lindo y encantador.

Rath bueno de cara y cuerpo nada mas, porque este no habla nunca.

Legauld también es genial, me ayuda a tramar bromas y es lindo excepto por esa cicatriz en el rostro, pero tampoco soy tan superficial como para decir que no tiene su encanto.

Health es lindo tierno y siempre se preocupa por los demás.

Pent, Kent, Harken y Geitz los tres tienen pareja pero… no afecta en nada mirarlos de lejos ¿O sí?

Guy, Erk y Nils son muy tiernos, repito TIERNOS, así que no los miro con los mismos ojos que con los que miro a los demás, los veo con ojos de "son como mis hermanitos"

Bueno con todo lo que he escrito hasta ahora, pensaran que soy una tacticista debilucha, irresponsable y quejumbrosa que lo único que le preocupa es ella misma, pues no, excepto por lo de debilucha, todo eso es mentira, me preocupo por todos y cada uno de los que conforman este ejército, no sería capaz nunca de hacer algo para afectarlos, ellos son como mi familia y los quiero mucho a todos n/n. Bueno mejor dejo este escrito hasta aquí antes de que empiece a llenarlo de cursilerías jajaja.

Me despido, no se de quien, ya que supuestamente esto no lo debería de leer nadie.

Se despide, la ligeramente quejona para sus adentros, debilucha, amable, tierna y (si se me permite decir) bella e inteligente tacticista de este ejército

Rita

Bueno ¿Qué les pareció? Es mas o menos mi opinión de algunos de los personajes de FE7 espero que les halla gustado.

Ahora a ustedes les toca presionar el botoncito que dice "Go" y dejarme una review con lo que piensan de este fic, acepto, flames, felicitaciones, cookies, correcciones, lo que sea. (Por cierto acepto reviews anónimas así que no tienen que estar logueados para dejar una)

Gracias por leer.

¡Adiós!


End file.
